Pursuant to an exemplary scenario, multimedia data, such as video content, may include a plurality of multimedia pictures (e.g., multimedia frames or fields), and each multimedia picture may include several blocks of data. During an encoding of the multimedia data, a prediction for each block of multimedia data may be performed based on previously encoded blocks of multimedia data, either from a current multimedia picture (e.g., intra prediction) or from another multimedia picture that has already been encoded and transmitted (e.g., inter prediction). Identifying a suitable inter prediction may be referred to, for example, as motion estimation, and subtracting the inter prediction from the current block may be referred to, for example, as motion compensation. The motion estimation/compensation may be implemented so as to achieve a multimedia data compression by eliminating a temporal redundancy based on a correlation between multimedia pictures.